Half Human
by Funny Bunny
Summary: One day, while dueling, Yami's magic goes haywire do to bad luck, combinding Seto with his blue eyes. Now he's half dragon and a dragon hunter has her eyes on him as a prize. YYYS. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Half- Human

Dear Readers,

I do not own YGO. This story is just an off the top of my head kinda thing. So, Yaoi possibly, kissing hugging, and I don't believe that to be anything too far over the line that FF.Net seems to have drawn to cut an author off from a complete and total work. (Anyone wants my opinion on the NC- 17 issue here it is.) If someone is stupid enough to NOT read the warnings in the first place then they deserve to get what they get! Hey, no one makes them read the fics, they just do, it's their choice not to read the warnings (both) FF.Net AND MANY TIMES the authors put up for them, then TOUGH LUCK! Okay, enough ranting and raving, here is the one everyone sounded really good. Oh, and anyone wishing to find a site that appreciates NC-17's go to www.mediaminer.org, they also allow you to post fan- art for free!!!!! (Although right now, they have been having some trouble with the site.... ^.^'''' Poor peoples...

Sincerely,

FB

****

Chapter 1

Yami stared at the opponent ready for any move, yet he kept his shadow magic in check. It'd been going on the fritz since this morning... But, didn't help he had done a dozen things to do with bad luck, unlucky for him bad energies effect dark magic pretty easily. As if reacting at his thoughts, Yami's magic went on the fritz again. "What is it?", Kaiba asked, stopping in the middle of laying down his next card.

"My shadow magic is...", Yami replied, "Kaiba look out for!", 

Too late, the small lick of shadow magic lashed out at him, actually knocking both Kaiba and Yami apart by several feet. As the dust from the commotion cleared, Yami managed to stand. He checked over at Kaiba, before starting over. 'Good, doesn't look like the magic touched him any....', 

His thoughts were cut short as with a sharp tearing noise came and two, dragon wings sprung forth from Seto's back. "No.... Seto? Are you all right? Seto?", Yami asked, carefully turning the larger boy over.

Seto was out cold, Yami decided on the best course of action get him to the Turtle Game Shop. Seto's changes kept up as Yami carried him through the depths of the shadow realm, the only path that he was sure no body would see Seto. It was hard though, Seto wasn't a light person really, didn't help he was gaining weight from the wings either... 

Yami struggled down one slope and up another towards the area in this realm he knew was right in Yugi's bedroom in the real realm. He fell on both knees though, and slid down the side as Seto's new tail slipped out from underneath the trench coat, adding another ten pounds. However, soon, Yami did make it, and he was soon laying Seto down on the bed. "Now, let me see here....", Yami said, taking assessment of the damage caused, "Wings, tail, claws, razor sharp teeth now... But, the changes have stopped there...", 

"Yami, you didn't listen to me did you! I told you not to duel him while your magic was acting the way it was, didn't I?!", Yugi said from behind him, "You can wait in the hall now, go on, and help Grandpa unload the latest shipment of products while I take care of this.",

"Yes, Yugi...", Yami said, letting his head droop slightly and sulking off.

"Poor Kaiba, I better call Mokuba up....", Yugi replied.

.....

Kaiba woke to the most soothing smell, it was like honeydew, sweet and moist and fragrant like no other fruit could be. He laid there with his eyes closed a couple minutes longer, taking in that sweet aroma before opening his eyes. And seeing two, large violet ones looking back at him. Then, he knew whom it was that had smelled like honeydew. (Mind, it is also referred to as cantaloupe I believe...) Seto sat straight up, looking at Yugi carefully. "What happened to the duel?", Seto asked.

"Ah, that is something Yami wasn't supposed to go to and now I have proof, thanks Seto.", Yugi replied, now setting aside the tape recorder. "About that duel... He wasn't supposed to go to it in the first place because something was wrong with his magic today.",

"So?", Seto asked, now turning so he could face Yugi.

Seto's blue- eyes tail flicked itself so it would be sitting right beside Seto's leg. "I think he combined you and the card you were going to lay down during that duel....", Yugi admitted.

Seto looked down at the tail, then back at Yugi, "It was the blue- eyes wasn't it?", he asked a little too quietly.... Before promptly passing out on the spot.

.....

(Just a quick note, Joey has an extended past in this story, and there are dragons in England in this story as well.)

Joey looked at the shifting wind currents carefully mapping out the latest news they carried. A tunnel opening between this world and another was no new event to him, but what dimension it opened to did startle him. For, you see that was the world of exile for any of his enemies, Dragon Hunters. Joey, being a Dragon Seer was a defender of dragons as well as mortal enemy to a hunter named Nafi. She was the one that had injured him while in chase after a dragon in England. Joey fell down a ravine from being knocked over, luckily, the dragon she'd chased came back to see if he was unharmed. Unluckily, Joey was in a near death state. That was when he became a Dragon Seer. There is only one way to do that, become tied to a dragon spiritually by drinking the blood of it's heart. Your soul and the dragon's become one and though retaining human shape, releasing the dragon's soul would turn you into a dragon temporarily. Joey was an onyx dragon, very similar to a red- eyes since they were cousins in a sense. The onyx dragon was the English breed of a group called black dragons, just as the diamond dragon was a white dragon. He looked at the winds again, he knew he couldn't have locked her in there forever, his powers were still too fresh back when he did seal her away to keep her there an eternity. He looked at his blade, tracing the silver dragon's language engraved into it that stated his code. 'From child to dragon I hath grown, to protect thy blood for thy deed that was shown. My life is yours, brother dragon, so our fight be one and the same so let it be known. Hunters beware, I am one with a dragon soul so let this be known.', it stated.

Joey sighed before calling on the winds as his dragon's magic enabled him. The winds shifted yet again and Joey stared at them carefully. A new dragon had been born here, of all places, and would need protection. Joey whistled to the winds, letting the dragon's will of flight speed his feet in their need for him to make it to the place before she did.

.....

Meanwhile, a young woman with black pigtails and a large sword at hand strolled confidently towards her target, a white dragon, one of the shadow realm and would catch a high price on the black market of the hunter's world.

****

End Chapter: So, already we have a cliff- hanger, how's that for a first chapter? Please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Half- Human

****

Chapter 2

Joey stood looking at one place he had already surmised would be a place for a dragon to come into this world at. The Turtle Game Shop, the home to the former Pharaoh of Egypt and King of Games. Joey walked casually up the steps and into the shop itself. "Hey, Joey, what are you here for?" Yami asked.

"Yugi punishing you again?" Joey asked, smirking.

"Um... Yeah, he's upstairs if you wanna see him." Yami replied.

"Okay, thanks, bye." Joey said, hurrying upstairs before he too, would be put to work.

As he entered the hall, Joey knew he'd been right, the dragon was in Yugi's room. Best of all he'd beaten Nafi here. "Joey? What are you doing here?", Yugi asked.

"Just came to see how things are here." Joey said.

"You're not very good at lying, mutt." Joey heard Kaiba remark.

"No, you can't be! You CAN'T MEAN!!!!!" Joey groaned, "Let's go up on the roof right now, the sooner the better."

"Um... You're not shocked by Seto being, um....", Yugi said, as he started following Joey.

Yami quickly appeared next to Yugi as he knew something was up. Joey sighed before finally admitting his years of secrecy were about to be up. "All right, it's true, I wasn't shocked. Not at all by Mr. Dragon's Breath over there.", Joey admitted pointing his thumb at Kaiba's face, "I'm not kidding either, you haven't used enough Listerine or something cause it's like dead fish.",

Seto just blinked, before growling at Joey's backside. "I just wish it had been a baby dragon, easier to defend for.", Joey sighed, before stepping out and drawing his sword out.

"A Dragon Seer!", Yami yelped, "How could you?...", 

"English, dragon of the dark species.", Joey gave a half hearted smirk. 

"What's a dragon whatever it was?", Yugi asked.

"It's a being that has been healed and thus, had the soul of a dragon sealed to theirs for all their life. They usually are sworn to protect the naturally born dragon kind from Dragon Hunters.", Yami explained. "Which one?",

"Nafi.", Joey replied, "She got loose, and is heading here as we speak."

"Why are you-", Seto started to say.

"Because, it'll put a protective seal over you guys until the battle is won... Or, I die trying.", Joey replied.

"You've... Battled her before?", Yami asked, calmly.

"Yes, the day I became a Dragon Seer and later when I became ten years of age." Joey explained.

He titled his head back slightly, whistled something low and then before Seto's eyes he could see a ribbon of writing descend. Joey Wheeler seemed to read it before whistling again and it disappeared. "She's almost here now." Joey replied. 

"What was that, Yami? The thing he was holding?", Seto asked.

"Dragons and Dragon Seers as well as Hunters can read the winds Seto, that was all you saw, the wind.", Yami explained.

Out of the sky someone came down upon the roof, a woman with black hair and piercing eyes, Nafi, or Seto guessed. Joey stood in front of the shield and held his sword ready for the battle to come. "Oh my, it's you again is it? Well, looks like I'll have to punish you for locking me away.", Nafi sneered, before lunging.

Joey leapt to the side, and both disappeared. Seto blinked, not believing what he'd just seen. "Watch, the two of them carefully Seto, this is probably a battle you won't soon forget." Yami whispered in his ear. 

"How?" Seto asked.

"Listen to what they do before they disappear." Yami told him.

Just as that was said, Joey reappeared off to the side a little in a different stance. Seto listened in closely before hearing a small, short, high- pitched whistle and Joey vanished once again.

"The wind.", Seto muttered, "It's pushing them along.", 

"You've gained in mind, Joey, but I dominate in strength.", Nafi replied. "Plus you know you won't be able to change form on this building it could kill your friends there. The halfling will be mine!",

"You die now, WITCH!", Joey said as wind whipped around him.

Both disappeared and then, was the signs of Joey skidding across the roof, and to a halt on the other side. However, she too skidded to a halt. Her shoulder bled as Joey's thigh did the same. Seto gasped as Joey stood up. "That was your sword arm, Nafi. You know you cannot fight me now.", Joey told her.

"You are correct, little brat, but I will return, I will have your halfling when the time is ripe for me to take him. Maybe then we can use our full strength?", Nafi chuckled darkly before disappearing.

Joey stood rigid for a couple minutes then, relaxed. He breathed deeply in and sighed. "You won.", Yami replied.

"For now, I have.", Joey slumped onto the roof. "She will beat me next time unless I can pick up more strength or speed or both."

He gave a low groan before speaking further. "Fifty hits, and she got me thirty times, not fatal but enough, and I got her ten, and countered the rest the best I could.", Joey replied.

"But, I thought you were only hit on the leg.", Seto replied.

"No, look at the bruises swelling up, and the cut on my cheek.", Joey replied. "Forty times.",

"What kind of training?", Yugi asked.

"Well, strength, endurance, speed. I'd need a pretty well enough training partner for it though. 

"But in your condition?", Seto asked.

"Yami would you make an illusion for me before the morning?", Joey asked.

"Sure, one like her even?", Yami asked.

"Yes, only, add one half of her strength to the amount she had today.", Joey replied.

"Right.", Yami nodded.

"Joey, you have to get some rest!", Yugi replied.

"I will, tonight and in the morning, I train. Yugi, I have to put her back into that realm or kill her.", Joey replied. "I've seen what she's done to dragons before and I don't like it at all.", 

So, as dusk fell, Seto was placed back into Yugi's room which, both Joey and Yami sealed all entrances to with strong magic, and all fell asleep.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter will take place a week after this one, Nafi returns for another battle as well.


	3. Chapter 3

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Half Human

**Chapter 3**

Seto watched as Joey battled with the eerily realistic illusion Yami had set into his head.  His injuries hadn't worsened and Seto was surprised to find them actually getting better.  However, no matter how much Seto told Joey he didn't have to fight for him, Joey would give the illusion a dark glare and mutter something about the Oath.  Once however, he heard something about a second revenge would taste sweeter than the first.  Though when that was brought up Joey simply told him that the soul he had been bound with had at some point been Nafi's slave but refused to say any more about that.  As the week wound down, Seto found himself on the edge of a battle that hardly anyone of them could possibly hope of winning.  But, he hadn't seen the true power of a dragon seer yet.  That day soon came when Nafi showed herself once again, she had been waiting for him in the alley next to the Game Shop.  Seto watched from the roof after hearing a few of the whistles outside.  At least by now he'd learnt how to watch Joey move at such speed.  Joey moved left and right, but still was knocked into a wall which collapsed upon him. Then, Nafi made her move towards Seto, figuring Joey was dead for sure.  Only when the bricks began to shift and move did she turn back to her opponent.  She smirked as a gigantic black dragon rose to snap at her.  It let out low growling and kept attaching her as best it could in such a tight spot.  "I think I can understand what he's saying." Seto replied.

            He paused before realizing he could.  'Your fight is with me Nafi!  Do not bring any other being into this!' Joey bellowed at her.

            He slashed her chest and stomach with the spikes he had on the end of his tail and she smiled wider.  "Touche' my fine enemy, you've beaten me yet again, however, I have left for you a present for a slight revenge." She replied.

            'Be gone with you into the other realm, the one of death, witch!' Joey yelled.

            "Fine, so be it!  But with my spilt blood did you not notice the wreath about your neck?  Only my death holds it from serving it's purpose and you know that not even my death will rid this world of my kind." She gasped once, before falling into dust.

            With that her blood glowed caging Joey into a red light.  Seto gasped, before making his way to where Joey had been, only to find no trace.  Seto started to look everywhere for him and only when something bumped into his leg did he realize something.  That the blood was a form of spell.  

            Seto slowly looked down at the small and clumsy beast before turning blanch white.  What had been Joey and was still Joey was smaller, just a baby at most but still in a dragon form.  "Joey?" Seto asked.

            'THAT BITCH!!!!!!!!!!,'Came Joey's reply.

.....

            Seto watched absentmindedly as Joey lay watching Yami flicking through some spell book.  'I can't believe what a sore loser she is.' Joey complained.

            "Well, you did sort of kill her, I think she had every right to trap you in this form," Seto sighed. "I know you would do the same if-"

            'There are no _if's!!!!_,' Joey yelled at him.

            Joey glared at the book again.  Before turning slightly and seemingly frowning at Seto. 'You're the reason I'm in this mess in the first place.,'Joey admitted.

            "I said you didn't have to help me." Seto replied.

            'Well, that was my stinking choice, I just didn't want you to go through what my dragon's spirit went through, Kaiba!  It's just like what I always do!' Joey replied.

            "What do you mean you always do?" Seto asked.

            'Oh, do you think I live far away from my sister on purpose?!  Well I'll tell you buddy, it's not for this cruddy life I'm doing that!,' Joey replied. 'To think I could have live with my Mom and left her here, well, I'm not that kind of a guy.'

            "What do you mean?" Seto quietly asked, blinking in utter confusion.

            'That's right, you don't know that my parents are divorced do you?,' Joey muttered, climbing into Seto's lap.  'Well, I'm not sure I remember when it all started...  But I do have a faint idea....'

            Seto sighed as Joey got settled and laid his head on Seto's leg.  'We were all happy an' everything a real family you know.  A few quarrels, but we never knew that they were predictions of later events.,' Joey sighed. 'Then, one night I heard the two fighting.  A real nasty one and that's when I knew something wasn't right.  At first, I pretended everything was all right.'

            "So, what happened?" Seto asked, stroking Joey's wings with one hand.

            'Dad started to stay out late an' get drunk.  Sometimes, when Mom wasn't there to protect us, he would come to hurt me and Serenity, only, he never got her.,' Joey looked off into memories. 'I stood in his way, and I took both of our beatings.  When the decision was made that Mom and Dad where to split, the courts told them one child per parent, and we got to chose who would go with whom.  Course, I knew Dad would become worse after the split, so I made the best decision I could, I stayed behind so she wouldn't get hurt.  You at least understand that, you have Mokuba, like I have Serenity.  You know I'd give my life if she could live one happily.'

            "Does she know?," Seto asked.

            'Hm?,' Joey asked.

            "Does she know you're a dragon seer?" Seto asked.

            'No, actually....  I don't know if she does or doesn't, she might have seen me change forms while we were still little.' Joey replied.

            "I'm glad Mokuba at least knows where I am right now." Seto replied.

            'I don't care if Dad knows or doesn't, my punishments are worse usually if he doesn't.  Once, when my bus was running late, he threw me through the window.  I don't know how he'd take this excuse.,' Joey looked up at Seto. 'Do you mind helping me find some food?  Confession makes me hungrier than any full grown gold dragon could ever be.'

            "Is that the largest type?" Seto asked.

            "Nah, but it eats the most, actually their favorite food and the reason for being nearly killed off was horse.  Imagine being a knight and watching one eat your mighty steed.' Joey mused.

            "I see the point." Seto replied.

.....

            Soon, Joey was returned to normal and though he sat there naked, it was better than being stuck as a baby dragon any day.  Seto got up enough courage to actually go stop Joey from leaving before he had a chance to say something.  "Joey, I um....  I never realized that you lived...." Seto started.

            "With a raged drunk?" Joey replied.

            "Yeah, well, why don't you go stay over with Mokuba.  I mean, it'll give you a place to stay and give Mokuba somebody to keep him company." Seto replied.

            "Is this an actual heart that we're showing?" Joey asked.

            "Accept it and shut your mouth before I do pummel you into the ground." Seto growled.

            "Right, right, okay, then, I guess I could, besides we all now Nafi wasn't really dead." Joey replied.

            "What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.

            "She never escaped the realm I put her in, she created a cloned version of herself to come here and do her dirty work." Joey replied.  "That was why she turned to dust."

            "Do you think she'll escape anytime soon?" Seto asked.

            "Nah, in order to make one of those, you give up half your lifetime.  Meaning she's too old to escape now." Joey replied, before leaving.

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Half Human

**Chapter 4**

            Kaiba had actually come to enjoy the company of Joey as of late.  Especially with how restless he was starting to become as of late.  Joey came up with a remedy for that immediately, having Seto work on building up the strength of his wings.  Joey had been busy getting prepared for something big as of late too.  Though what, Seto couldn't fathom.  However, this fresh morning, as Joey came in to do his usual check over Seto's progress in this whole process of building strength he began to explain.  "I'm absolutely exhuasted over this upcoming meeting," Joey finally admitted.

            "Meeting, how do you mean?" Seto replied.

            "Well, you see, I have to report back to elders of my kind.  Now, mind this is a huge break from my usual training and work.  However, it is a rather lengthy process because not only Earth but every planets' type of dragon's mages meet in the sky realm.  Kind of like the shadow realm, only it's one set aside for all of dragon kind," Joey explained. "I've already planned on bringing you along because it'd be the best way of teaching you the proper ways of dragon life. Also, it could bring you closer to understanding your Blue- Eyes, you know the two other ones you have.  They can warn you about stuff that I couldn't possibly come to try to teach you." 

            "What about Yami and Yugi?" Seto asked. 

            "They can come as well, Yugi and Yami both are linked into all this by the fact that they both have some degree of shadow magic." Joey said, smiling broadly.

            "What about the flying?" Seto asked.

            "You'll learn in the next few weeks how to be able to actually fly the longer distances." Joey explained.

            "So, we'll be going when?" Seto asked.

            "Next full moon, we leave here," Joey told him. "We'll travel for about three days before we make our destination."

            "So, I'll have to be ready by then, huh?" Seto implied.

            "Most certainly, but, not to worry, I've worked my butt off to get all my work done by today so I can spend some personal time teaching you." Joey answered his other questions quickly.

            Seto sighed a sigh of relief, as he was dragged outside by the blonde haired boy, who was already busily explaining stuff that Seto had learned in piloting class.  How you needed wind for lift, but not always and so on...

**End Chapter: This was just a bridge chapter to the next, don't worry, I'll get there.**


	5. Chapter 5

Half- Human

****

Chapter 5

Seto found himself up bright and early for the trip. Jou was going in his dragon form so Yugi and Yami could come along as well, and Seto could rest mid flight if he had to. More so for the reasoning it provided a better amount of protection. "The dragon's language maybe different from ours, most dragons call what I am a Shadow Drake, because we mimick what they really are a whole hell of a lot." Jounochi explained.

"What am I then?" Seto asked.

Jou winced slightly before replying. "They don't take half human/half dragon beings too well.... Um, half- breed, halfling, human bastard, son of a whore, half- wing, mud." Jounochi listed. 

"With Yami at our side though, it might get a bit interesting." Jou replied.

Seto went to see how Yugi was doing. "Ready to go, yet?" Seto asked.

"I- I don't know... Yami says he'll be traveling in the puzzle the whole time so Jounochi won't have too much weight on his back. " Yugi sighed.

Seto could smell Yugi's scent from where he was before he could stop himself his mouth brushed Yugi's in a light kiss. Yugi pushed his tongue into Seto's mouth, shocking the taller boy until it eased him into an amount of heated passion. "I love you, you know?" Seto panted.

"Yami too?" Yugi asked, unsure.

"Of course." Seto replied, quietly.

He gently stroked Yugi's cheek as to assure something. "He didn't hear you though, he's asleep." Yugi smiled like kid.

"Well, tell him when he is awake, koi." Seto replied, before turning to leave.

"Seto?" Yugi asked.

"Yes?" Seto replied.

"Does this feel good?" Yugi replied, scratching his wings right were they met the back. 

"Mmmmmmmmmm... Keep doing that and maybe I'll answer." Seto replied.

.....

(I could talk about them flying, but, that's all it was, flying.)

Seto gazed at the bustling street that they had landed in. Jounochi changed back, clearly showing his sword. Seto himself couldn't hide what he was. It was clear already that real dragons didn't like the idea of a halfling in their city. When one nearly picked a fight with him, Yami came out with his sennen eye clearly visable. "Don't talk that way to my koi!" He managed to threaten the poor dragon wrapping one arm protectively around Seto's waist and bringing them close together. Seto sighed taking in Yami's smell, if he liked the smell of Yugi, he was thrilled at that one's opposite. It was spiced like incense, and smoked hickory wood. Seto wondered about how drastically different they smelled. Yugi was sweet, gently letting you know he was there, but, Yami's was sharp, almost demanding attention right as Seto smelled it. Seto waited until the man was gone before scoffing, reminding himself much of his younger brother. "I could take care of him myself." Seto retorted.

"No, to much experience in magic with that one. You'd been fried before even blinking. Lucky I have enough shadow magic to scare away anything that remotely knows what shadow magic is." Yami smirked, not releasing Seto after that.

Seto wasn't the only one close to where they were, Yugi also was trapped by Yami's other arm. Unlike Seto though he was cuddling into it, giving into his other half's protection. Seto sighed, and ignored Yami's persistance arm for now, just letting things be as they were. 

What was it that Jou had insisted they come here to do? Seto suddenly realized that he didn't know... But, there was Jounochi with his brown eyes swirling with hidden emotion, excitment possibly. All Seto knew about was that there was to be a big meeting of dragon kind and dragon mages and such... Possibly Jou was just happy to be there.

That's when Seto noticed them, hidden in the shadows, at first he didn't notice what they were. Human like shadows in the alleyways and such, until he caught a glance at wings and one's tail. Half- breeds, like him only... They were alone, and on the streets. Seto stopped, and Yami looked up at him. "What is it?" Yami asked.

"There." Seto pointed it out. 

"Other halflings, I know what you're thinking, Seto, but, we can't help them all." Yami replied.

Two in particular caught his eye though, one was older the other younger and the older was was busy trying to protect his younger freind. Seto felt a stab of pain as he watched them. Seto quickly memorized their faces and where he was before following the group, and returning to Yami's side. He knew what he was going to do, but, for now it was his little secret and no one else would know. He smiled at himself as he left the large market place and Jou lead them to their hotel.

****

End Chapter: Sorry somewhat short.... What is Seto planning? (Don't give it away in your reviews either, please. I want to surprise those who can't take a guess.)


	6. Chapter 6

Half- Human  
  
The next day showed the three walking into a chamber filled with shadow drakes and dragons. Seto stayed as close to the group as possible as Jounochi stood to speak before the council. "The strongest of our enemies has been weakened greatly do to a spell she preformed to get to my freind here as well as myself. Now, I have all reasonings to believe she is still a threat. That is why I am asking, humbly for the councils wise knowledge to be put forth into the matter to investigate." Jounochi replied.  
  
The council muttered between themselves as Jou watched. "Produce your sword, younge shadow drake, oh, noble knight to our kind." The head councilor replied.  
  
"I have sworn my duty to those of the dragons for the life they gave to me at the price of their own." Jounochi replied, lifting the sword for all to see it.  
  
A gasp left everyones mouths as the sword was held. "Very well, you have proven your loyalty, what else did you have upon your mind?" Another spoke.  
  
"My freind has been combined with a dragon of the shadow realm, the blue eyes white dragon." Jou spoke.  
  
"There is nothing that can prevent what the fates have decided to do to this boy." Yet, another spoke.  
  
"The fates? They did this to him, for what reasons?" Jounochi asked, urgently.  
  
"Only the young pharoah can explain that, as well as his freind and of course, Seto himself. But, not to worry, we shall register him as to being of equal rights as all dragons have." He replied.  
  
Seto stood next to Jounochi. "You approach? Did you have a request to make before us?" A female asked.  
  
"I have come here to seek my return to what I was and now I see that is an impossible task, however, that is not what I have wanted to ask," Seto took a breath. "My request is simple and logical. I would like to take two halflings out of this world of despair. I want to have them as my children."   
  
The dragons gasped at this, but the head of the council looked happily down upon him. "You may take them as your own. They may not be willing, but they shall go with you." He replied, simply.  
  
.....  
  
Yami and Yugi were both smiling as Seto walked down the streets following Jounochi back to their hotels. As a small boy bumped into Jou's side. Jounochi's hands flew to the retreating arm and turned it palm up to reveal his small pouch of gold coins. Seto reconized the kid for one of the two earlier and stopped Jounochi from hurting the poor boy before he would scare the poor kid off. The second boy came running up as Seto looked over his younger freind. The other started to ramble off in some language. It was surprising when Jounochi looked at the older boy. "They are speaking a tongue of the northern winds, the younger boy is this one's brother." He explained.  
  
"Are you able to speak in that language?" Seto asked.  
  
"No, only translate it, it's a very difficult language to speak even for normal dragons." Jounochi explained.  
  
"I can make it so they understand what you are speaking with my spell though." Jou replied.  
  
"Are these the two you wanted to adopt? They look almost like you and Mokuba." Yugi whispered.  
  
"Yes, that's why I'm adopting the two of them." Seto replied.  
  
"They'll probably need a secure family and you're just the guy to provide that for them." Yami replied.  
  
"Yami? There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Seto said, sighing.  
  
"Hai?" Yami asked.  
  
"I... I think I've developed feelings for Yugi.... And you. I- I don't know how but I-" Seto was caught off guard by the sudden heated kiss that pressed against him.  
  
"Finished!" Jou replied, staring at the two suddenly at separate sides of Yugi and all three with red faces.  
  
"So, they can understand us now?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes, just go ahead and talk and also you should hear the translation running through your mind, Seto," Jou winked. "It's just a small shift of one equation that I did."  
  
"Hello, there, I was wondering if you two would like to come home with me? I would like it if you wanted to become part of my family." Seto stated.  
  
"Su'et?" The younger one replied.  
  
Seto waited until the translation was repeated. 'Really?'  
  
But, then the older was talking. "Nasa eni' das ciut, nisai' een dien ciut enha!" The older talked rapidly. (If he doesn't come, then I don't come either!)  
  
Seto sighed. "I want you both to come. I have a younger brother too, your brother can play with him and you can take care of both while I'm gone at work." Seto reasoned. (From this point forth only the translation for the two.)  
  
"Will you give us names? We've never had names before." The youngest asked.  
  
"Fine, you just remind me of a tad-pole so you'll be Tad. You, you will pick your own name," Seto told the older boy. "You're old enough to."  
  
"Celis." Celis replied.  
  
"Now what?" Tad asked.  
  
"We'll head home tomorrow morning, in the meantime, you'll have to stay in a bedroom with me, or Yami and Yugi or Jounochi." Seto replied.  
  
"You move into someone's bedroom and we'll stay in our own together." Celis replied, daring Seto to do anything about it.  
  
"Fine, let it be that way then," Seto replied. "You don't mind, Yugi? Yami?"  
  
"No, we don't care." Both replied.  
  
So, though a little weary of Seto Kaiba, the two half- dragon brothers were welcomed into the Kaiba family, or what they had seen of it anyway. But, how would Mokuba react? To both the fact that his brother was stuck being half- dragon and had brought home two sons that were the same as he was?  
  
End Chapter: Next Chapter, Mokuba's New Nephews! Take heed to the new Kaibas! 


	7. Chapter 7

Half- Human Dear Readers,  
  
I have been beginning to wonder about our nation's politics as of late. For one, why the heck are a bunch of them homophobes? I mean, most of the Represenitives and Senators are too ugly for those of that sexual interest to give a rat's ass about. So, why not give them the freedom of marrige. (I understand about the whole having a child point of veiw, but, don't you think this world is over- populated enough? I mean come on now, we're already over extending our natural resources as it is, don't add another two billion mouths to feed to our world's list!!!) They would take care of the parentless children problem too, I mean, if you can't have a kid what do you do? Adopt! That's what! So, it's only logical to make that process easier by allowing them to get married. And I don't mean to rant but..... WHAT ABOUT OUR DEBT, HUH?!!!!!!! I mean, we're already over spending. I like Arnold's idea of putting in a bill that would make it impossible for the state to spend more than it's making.... Maybe it'll open their freaking eyes. Now, abortion, I can sort of agree with the conservitives... I mean, it is a little unjust... But, if you've been raped and don't want a child, it's perfectly understandable, the kid would probably live a horrible life anyway... Bush Jr.... He just seems to start getting more stupid by the day. What do you mean more spending is equal to more gain in the stock market. It just couldn't work like that. I think he needs to get a quite slap from reality, at least then, he might wake up from his little spoiled brat routine.... Well, enough of my harmless and intense political rants.... How are you guys? It's been a while since I last wrote chapters for these YGO fics... Well, here's the next.... If you'd like to voice your opinion go ahead and at the end of this chapter, I have a surprise for you....  
  
Sincerely, FB  
Chapter Errr.... 7, I Believe On the way back to the human world, or that realm of the world and the whole was not surprised at the actions of the older brother. He insisted upon flying the whole way while carrying his younger sibling, though worried, Seto could see the reasoning behind such cautions. It was barely ten years ago that he, himself was in that position. Don't trust, protect, don't be weak, be strong, take the pain away from him as much as you can... The list ran on and on of all the things he'd done for Mokuba over the years. He'd changed Kaiba Corp. for his sake as well. Seto hated war and didn't want Mokuba to live with a man that helped to start them. No, instead, he became a duelest for the card game Duel Monsters... Ah, yes, a seemingly harmless game, one in which he let out the frustrations of his life because it was harmless and didn't kill or maim anyone. Until he became power hungry... It was Gozuboru's doing, all his teachings, all of his stupid lessons in heartlessness. Coming into the picture, Yugi was at first, a weakling but, then.... He opened Seto's eyes, helping him to be free of the thorn that was placed in his heart by that madman. It felt good, but, he had to take time to rethink on his own...  
Upon arriving at the manson, though, Seto wondered how he was going to tell Mokuba that he was.... Not fully human anymore.... Or about his becoming an Uncle overnight.... Or about the love affair he now had with Yami and Yugi. How was a kid like Mokuba supposed to take this all in at once? Seto sighed, slipping into the main hall and stepping aside to let the other brothers inside. It didn't help the fact that Mokuba, for seemingly being as innocent as he was had the hearing of a freaking dog.... Because right on cue, Mokuba came bounding down the hallway and rammed right smack dab into Seto's chest, knocking him back. Luckily, he had kept his wings out of the way and landed sideways so his tail wasn't damaged.... "Nii- sama!" Mokuba cried out with delight.  
  
"Um... Mokuba? Now is not the best time for this...." Seto replied.  
  
"Okay." Mokuba said, standing up to let Seto stand.  
  
Seto stood up, carefully taking in his brother's scent... 'Mmmm.... Like homemade apple pie with vanilla icecream....' Seto thought to himself, storing away the smell to memory.  
  
"You... Must have something to tell me about." Mokuba stated.  
  
"Hmm... Yes, actually, three big things to tell you about." Seto pointed out.  
  
"The first is..." Seto then proceeded through the entire explaination of his becoming a dragon (go back and read if you wish to hear it yet again.)  
  
"So, we went to the city of dragons and then, I found out that it cannot be reversed so, that's the first. The second is that I'm taking in two other halflings.... They're brothers too, Mokuba, but, they'll be my sons, that makes you their uncle I thought I'd better warn you though, the older one might not like you messing with them too much yet, he needs time to trust you. The younger one is a bit younger than you are I believe, but still, be patient with him." Seto continued, then hushed his brother's uncoming questions with the wave of a hand.  
  
He paused, thinking about how to say the next part so as to not become embarrased. "I also have..." Seto got stuck on the thought and could feel his face turn bright red.  
  
"Fallen for Yami and Yugi?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"WHA- How'd you?" Seto asked.  
  
"Oh, Nii- Sama, I maybe little but, I'm not stupid nor blind." Mokuba pointed out, and turned to investigate his new nephews who had by now wandered into the livingroom....  
  
This left Seto to slump against a wall in shock...  
..... Celis looked about himself, tired from the long flight, but refusing to leave Tad alone in this strange place... It was huge, almost like a king's cave! Another reasoning to stick close to his younger brother so that if he did get lost, he would at least still have Tad with him. He snorted at that name, Tad, the stranger had named him such a weak name.... But... It did fit his personality.... Tadpoles grew into frogs too as his younger brother would grow into a strong adult. Celis wandered behind, glaring at the odd objects and contraptions laying on tables and walls, or the floor.... Never had he seen something as completely useless as a huge window box in the middle of one room... It's window didn't even show the outside! Useless! He scrowled at it like it were mocking him.... Then, there appeared the human.... His hair was black and messy and he looked to be barely older than Tad.... But, he was smarter, Celis could smell it on him.... Schooling books and such. He couldn't place the true scent of the boy into any words though... He still glared at the other boy with contained anger. "Who are you?" His brother asked.  
  
The boy gave the younger brother a strange look, before his eyes whorled with thoughts and contemplation.... He didn't understand their language, it was obvious, he finally came to the conclusion that it was a question of what his name was.... Thus, he responded. "Mokuba," He stated, then, pronounced it slower. "Mo- Ku- Ba."  
  
"Mokuba," Tad responded, then pointing to himself. "Tad."  
  
He looked at Celis, waiting for him to tell his name. "Celis," He stated, then, mockingly did the same as Mokuba. "Ce- Li- S"  
  
Mokuba glared with his eyes, but, didn't slip out of his facial expressions. "Don't talk to your Uncle like that, I won't take it too lightly," The stranger from earlier stated, then turned to his brother. "Mokuba, maybe you should get them some breakfast and show them to their rooms."  
  
"The two third floor rooms?" Mokuba asked, though the other two couldn't understand.  
  
"Yes, the ones that are right next to each other." Seto replied.  
  
"Right." Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Follow him, you two. He won't hurt you and you'll get some breakfast and a bed to rest in." Seto replied.  
  
They nodded and followed the black haired child out of the room.  
End Chapter: Next Chapter, Celis and Tad adjust... 


	8. Chapter 8

Half- Human

****

Chapter 8

Celis glanced wearily at his younger brother who jumped up and down upon the soft bed. "Tad, you should stop, you might hurt yourself while doing that." Celis requested.

"Yes, big brother..." Tad replied, before snuggling up to him.

Celis looked over at Tad warily. "I don't see why we need separate rooms though, big brother," Tad stated. "Can I sleep in your room?"

"You can sleep with me in my room, can't be too trusting of this place yet. These humans can't be trusted." Celis replied.

With that Celis helped Tad with getting dressed in what the younger human had said were night cloths before they went into Celis's room and pulled back the soft coverings and snuggled under them together. The older brother with his arm drapped protectively around Tad's shoulders. As Mokuba ascended the stairs, he wasn't too surprised to find Seto peeking in on his new family. "Big brother, do you think they'll get use to us?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, they will." Seto replied.

Mokuba looked up at his big brother. Seto glanced at Mokuba briefly before turning to face him before wrapping an arm around the younger Kaiba's shoulder and guiding him down the hallway. "Come on, Mokuba, let's go get ourselves something to eat, kay?" Seto inquired.

"Right." Mokuba happily replied as the two strolled to the kitchen.

Yami Yugi and Yugi walked up to the front door of the Kaiba mansion with Joey tagging along behind the two of them. Upon arriving at the door, the trio found it opened by one sleepy headed Seto Kaiba, who still had on his rumbled pajama bottoms and such. "Hmmm.... I figured as much," Joey commented. "You're not taking proper care of yourself, look at how dry your scales are."

"Wha-?!" Seto yelped.

"No, seriously, these wings are dry, the scales are starting to crack." Joey pointed out.

"Nice of you to point out." Seto scoffed.

"How are our kids?" Yugi asked instead.

"You mean Celis and Tad?" Seto questioned.

"Those are the ones." Yami replied.

"They- um- still getting used to living here." Seto chuckled.

Just as Seto spoke, Celis came outside, glaring at Seto as the older Kaiba grabbed him to hold him put. "I'm going home! You can't make me stay here!" Celis replied.

"No, you're right, I can't make you stay here if you want to leave. But, I can ask you to for the sake of your younger brother's health. Trust me, Celis I've been there. Didn't you notice something wrong here? I don't have a wife, nor parents, yet, I have my younger brother living with me." Seto stated flatly.

"I don't care! I'm taking my little brother home with me!" Celis yelled at Seto.

"Fine, force him back into a life where he is hungry everyday and put down for what he is and you as well." Seto bluntly pointed out.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE!!!!! I watched our parents burn to death, BURN DAMN IT!!!!!!!" Celis yelled, with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I know, my parents were incinerated as well when a truck ran a red light. It tipped over, and burst into flames. They didn't even get a chance to scream, or so the paramedics said to my Aunt and Uncle," Seto replied, hugging onto his foster son. "These two are your fathers besides myself. Now, come on, you go back inside and I'll have my cooks whip you guys up some breakfast."

Celis glared steadily at the other before he decided to head inside as instructed, though very defiantly.

"They're good kids," Yugi contemplated. "Just... Hurt in life."

"I know, that's why I want to give them what I never had.... Someone to make me feel better after such a bitter beginning." Seto murmered to himself and the others.

"Hey! I almost forgot! Here's a potion that Yami helped me whip up to make your wings invisible unless you wish them not to be," Joey remembered, whipping out a small bottle. "There's enough in here for you and your boys to each take a small drink from. It'll make you all look perfectly and utterly human even though you aren't."

"Thanks." Seto replied.

Eventually summer turned to fall and fall to winter, during which Yugi and Yami both moved into Kaiba's mansion. Celis and Tad both eventually got use to living with their three Dads and one Uncle. By the time Mokuba had gotten old enough to attend college, Seto had built up a family to keep him company when the black haired Kaiba went away. Years passed like this. And so it was that they all lived happy lives together, even if Kaiba was never truly cured of being half dragon.

****

End of Story


End file.
